House of Murder
House of Murder is horror comedy-action film focusing on afterlife group, with their mission to bring justice on one mysterious case. The film star ensemble; Hendi Moonik, Naomi Pioh, Jennifer Roselyn, Marcho Vincensius, Evanglie Koampa, Syafitri Yumikesari with Harini Sondakh and Arthur Kilis. The film set to start their production on March 2016. The release date is on May 30th 2016. The film receive mixed critics due to sloppy editing and thin story line, but Naomi Pioh, Marcho Vincensius, Evanglie Koampa, and Syafitri Yumikesari performance were praised. Plot The story revolve around the death of mysterious woman named Velma Doris who cause encounter between supernatural people. Detective, Val Qiel, former evil prince, Hans Stein, billionaire, Solomon Akulawebe, fortune teller, Madam Emerald, cursed man, Tamada, and ghost, Zander Sonia have to join force to stop the evil entity from being release into their universe and solve the mysterious case around Velma Doris. Cast and character Jennifer Roselyn as Madame Emerald, mysterious fortune teller. She's joined the team with her own personal agenda. Emerald is lonely as for hundreds years living by herself. She's begin rough and sensitive with trusting people. Roselyn's appearance is classic emerald but more colorful. She's still lonely but the level of joy is there. Naomi Pioh as Dr. Italia Montgoria, a young and successful neurosurgeon who possessed by necromancer after her research gone wrong. Italia serve as Hans main love interest and also his adversary. Naomi portraying of Italia is close to the source and her version is less insane to be categorized as mad scientist. Arthur Kilis as Val Qiel, the former detective who fall to the darkness and have to solve supernatural phenomenon to pay for his falling. He can teleport and mind controlling. After losing his daughter, Val turn himself into the darkness. As regular detective he's not very bright. Arthur' version of the character is less oldies and sarcasm. He's not really caught in daughter issue but still try to get over it. Hendi Moonik as Hans Stein, the direct reincarnation of evil prince. Can't accept his past, Hans try to get away from it. His power remain the same as he was evil prince such as turn into fire. Hans now currently on his early twenty. Hendi's version of the character is more way old fashion and rusty. He also open for new things but didn't expect the causes. Harini Sondakh as Spencer Wu, the sensational superstar. Spencer hosting one of billionaire around the world charity that Solomon attend. For some reason she's always involve in some capacity of the group. Spencer hometown is same as the group based town also. Rini's portraying of Spencer is mostly cut from the script and only left small portion. Her version seems kind and genereous. Evanglie Koampa as Tamada, after got cursed he can no longer speak. He can turn invisible after the cursed. Tamada have his own struggle as he can't describe what he's really feel about something. Deep inside his heart he already let go for he to speak again Evang's appearance seems genuine and add more edge to the character. Instead of swaying in the background, Tamada actually do something for the team. Syafitri Yumikesari as Zander Sonia, the ghost of former outcast student who continuing her life as normal teenager in disguised. Thinking she might got second chance to rebuild her life, Sonia living for more than when she's still really life. Fitri's portrayal of Sonia is felt fully character. She's seems match with the character personalities. Marcho Vincensius as Solomon Akulawebe, down to earth billionaire. For some reason he can interact with the deaths. He run the family business as his step sister, Velma Doris become supernatural expert. The gift to interact with afterlife come from his grandfather and might be their family tradition. Marcho portrayal of Solomon is beyond perfect. Solomon's one liner and facial expression is on match. Indriani Biga is portraying Velma Doris, Solomon's step sister who suddenly killed by unknown entity. Raymond is set to portray La Cusco on physically and voice. La Cusco is the evil entity who linked to all of House of Murder member. Agus Umar will provide main voice of La Cusco. Visilia, Andrew Liemitang, and Jazzy Andries will appear as Kathy Tachibana, Solomon's assistant, Jun, maniac that work for La Cusco, and Samantha Qiel, Val's deceased daughter respectively for small appearance. Rani is set to appear as Maria Blood. The character will not evolve into Bloody Mary yet or at all. Pricilia Lendo is portraying Hunter Wol. Her version will be a newscaster not reporter. Casting After the film has been confirmed to be made, Arthur is the first to be cast as Val Qiel on March 5th 2016. Beside Val Qiel, another character will appear like Velma Doris, Hans Stein, Solomon Akulawebe, Tamada, and Madam Emerald. Gabriela Berhimpon later cast as Velma Doris on March 8th 2016. On the same day later, Marcho Vincensius, Andrew Liemitang, and Indriani Biga is rumored to be part of the cast. Raymond is in talk to voice La Cusco character. In the following day, Hendi and Marcho Vincensius has been cast as Hans Stein and Solomon Akulawebe respectively. Andrew Liemitang, Naomi Pioh, and Vanesa Balak also has been cast as Jun (La Cusco's minion), Dr. Italia Montgoria, and Kathy (Solomon's secretary) respectively. Later on, Syafitri Yumikesari, Evangli Koampa, and Jennifer Roselyn is added to main character as Zander Sonia, Tamada, and Madam Emerald respectively. On March 17th, Gabriela left the production and her role went to Indriani Biga. Qiel's daughter will be played by Jazzy Andries. Agustian Umar also been cast to provide La Cusco voice. Rini Sondakh is set to appear as Spencer Wu. According to her, Spencer won't have much role but it will give good memories. Aron Kaligis, Dina Noviyanti, and Rizal Sutoko is expected to appear as Velma former mates in ancient time. Rani is cast as Maria Blood on April 1st. Music Rini Sondakh will perform the theme song which the cover of Charlie Puth' One Call Away. The song will include in House of Murder Soundtrack alongside the other tracks. Production Production set to begin on 14th March 2016. Filming will start on 17th March. Andrew Liemitang filmed his scene on that day. Syafitri Yumikesari, Marcho Vincensius, Naomi Pioh, Evangli Koampa, and Jennifer Roselyn having table read for their character potrayal. Indriani Biga is set to do her scene on March 19th alongside Raymond. Hendi, Marcho, Syafitri, Evangli, and Jennifer was on set around March 23rd. Agustian set to record parts of his dialogue on March 28th. Naomi is set to be on set around April 6th. The filming schedule has been push over a week and will return normally at April 20th. Arthur alongside Jennifer is on set before the schedule change. Several script has been change due to make the final scene becoming more colorful than dark. Andrew Liemitang's Jun supposed to have larger role to support Tamada story but his almost entire story is cut and change with Tamada shared story with Solomon and Sonia. The filming is expected to conclude on May. Reception The film received generally mix reviews. The mainly comment pointed that it was ensemble movie but the story overall heading to Hans Stein character primarily. From the beginning the set make Hans as the main hero with Solomon act as mysterious sponsor kind of character and Emerald as side kick insane lady character. Many disappointing at Val appearance that doesn't reach expectation and Val should stick as the film main antagonist instead La Cusco. The plot also have some hole, Val Qiel instead got his own little story-line that out of the film context. The film also too crowdy with character like Spencer Wu, Jun, and Maria Blood doesn't really gave much to the story. Harini portrayal of Spencer Wu got much praised as she built the character from socialite to superstar and to down to earth singer, but sadly her screen time just too small and we didn't get to see her kick some ass. Beside the negatives reviews, Naomi portray of Italia Montgoria received widely positive reviews. She nailed the part for how small the role were given to her and she over-shined Hendi as the main character. Beside that Evang's performance as Tamada stated as the most breakout performance by the actor towards the character and make his performance stand out and become fan-favorite. Marcho is perfect as Solomon. Marcho appearance also said to be the best secondary character development than Emerald and Val Qiel. Syafitri Yumikesari got the highest praise alongside Naomi for her performance as Zander Sonia. She's the only of few positive vibe from the movie. Both Arthur and Jennifer fail to deliver the charisma of both Val and Emerald. Though Jennifer did capture several Emerald moment, Arthur didn't capture any of Val's moment. Sequel/Spin-Off House of Murder spin off is Silver Arcane set few years after the event will be produced with Hendi, Evang, Arthur, and Harini reprising their role.